Defying Theater Geeks
by hippy.intellect
Summary: A spoof of Defying Gravity. A girl sticks up for the musical she loves.


_So you know how some theater fanatics say you're not a true theater geek if you're into 'immature' things like Wicked or Rent? Well, this is a song about a girl who stands up for the musical that she loves. I don't own Defying Gravity._

Defying Theater Geeks

Julia stood in line patiently at the TKTS stand. She was bubbling with excitement. She had finally saved up enough money to go see a Broadway musical. And she knew just the one she wanted to see.

'Oh, my God! Julia!' Julia spun around to see none other than her friend Nancy, in line with several other teenagers. 'What are you doing here?' Nancy and Julia had met several months ago in the soundtrack/recording section of a music store. They had bonded instantly over their love of musicals.

'Hi!' Julia happily hugged Nancy and was introduced to the others. Jordan, Angela and Alix were also fans of musical theater and were about to buy tickets for Phantom of the Opera.

'NEXT!'

'Oh!' Julia exclaimed. 'It's my turn already. Be right back, guys.' She approached the counter and said to the woman in it, 'One for Wicked, please.'

Nancy, Angela, Alix and Jordan gasped.

'What's wrong?' Julia inquired after she had paid for and gotten her ticket.

'Julia!' Nancy buried her face in her hand. 'Wicked is okay for nine-year-old girls and tourists, but it's not a show real theater fans go to see!'

'Why not? I love the music from Wicked!'

'Are you kidding me?' Angela replied. 'Wicked fans are all crazy Idina Menzel stalkers.'

'They're not real theater geeks,' Alix added.

'They're so immature,' concluded Jordan.

Julia gaped at them. 'Immature? Immature?' she fumed. 'Well… POO ON YOU!' She ran away from the line. Nancy, looking from her to her friends, finally followed.

'Julia!' she grabbed hold of the girl's arm. 'Why couldn't you have been mature for once, instead of acting like a teenybopper?' Then, to Julia's surprise, she began to sing.

'_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now!_

_I hope you're happy, you chose_

_Wicked over Les Miz,_

_Or something more serious!' _

Julia huffed, and replied in song.

'_I hope _you're _happy!_

_I hope you're happy too._

_I hope you're proud how you'd_

_Spend hours being bored_

_To not be immature!'_

Together they sang.

'_So though I can't imagine how,_

_I hope you're happy right now.'_

'Julia, listen to me,' Nancy begged. 'Just sell your ticket.

_You can be a real theater geek,_

_What you've worked and waited for._

_You can have all you ever wanted.'_

'I know,' Julia responded. _'But I don't want it._

_No. _

_I can't want it anymore._

_Something has changed on Broadway,_

_Something is not the same. _

_I'm through with playing by the rules of Stephen Sondheim's game. _

_Too late to return the album,_

_Too late to see Spelling Bee._

_It's time to trust Stephen Swartz,_

_Take a program,_

_And see…_

_It's time to try_

_Defying theater geeks,_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying theater geeks,_

_And you can't stop me now.'_

Nancy huffed in frustration. _'Can't I make you understand? _

_You have to abandon the fandom!'_

'_I'm through boycotting music,_

_Cause it's from a "corny show",'_

_I may act like a child,_

_But till I do, I'll never grow!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Liking Idina Menzel,_

_And if I like Rent, too,_

_Then it's really just as well!_

_As long as I _

_Am defying theater geeks,_

_I will not lie,_

_Defying theater geeks,_

_And you can't stop me now.' _

Suddenly, Julia turned to her friend. She grasped her hand. 'Nancy, come see it with me. Think of the fun we'll have- together…

_Unlimited,_

_Together we're unlimited,_

_Together we'll give each show there is an equal chance,_

_Nancy, _

_Shows the way we planned em,'_

Nancy's eyes sparkled with the thought. _'If we just skip Phantom…'_

'_There's no table on which we can't dance! _

_Just you and I,_

_Defying theater geeks,_

_With you and I,_

_Defying theater geeks,' _Nancy pulled away.

'_They cannot stop us now,' _Julia finished. 'Well, are you coming?'

'Julia, you're shivering,' commented Nancy.

'It's alright, I'm gonna go home to get my marf before I go.'

Nancy sighed bittersweetly. _'I hope you're happy,_

_Now that you're going to go.'_

Realizing her friend was a lost cause, Julia nodded. 'You too.

_Hope you enjoy your show.'_

'_I really hope it's funny,_

_And you didn't waste that money!' _they sang together.

'_I hope you're happy in the end,_

_I hope you're happy, my friend.'_

'THERE YOU ARE!' the girls turned to see Angela, Alix and Jordan, Phantom tickets in hand.

'Nancy,' Jordan cried. 'I can't believe you're ditching us to go see Wicked.'

'She's not!' Julia corrected. 'It's just me!

_So if you care to find me,_

_Look to the Gershwin now, _

_As Cole Porter once said,_

_Everyone should get to be a clown,_

_And if I'm clowning solo,_

_At least I'm clowning free,_

_To fans of Webber,_

_Take a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I_

_Am defying theater geeks_

_Feel almost high,_

_Defying theater geeks,_

_Wicked's the bestest show in town,_

_And nobody in all New York,_

_No theater geek or drama dork,_

_Is every gonna stop me now'_

'_I hope you're happy!'_

'_She's going to see Wicked! Get her!'_

'_Stop me now!'_

'_No theater geek sees Wicked. So we've got to stop her…'_

'_WHOOOOAAAAAAAH!' _

'_NOW!' _

They all froze.

'Were we just singing?' Angela asked.

'Yeah,' Nancy replied.

'Okay, that was weird,' said Julia.

And on this, even Jordan, Alix and Angela could agree with Julia.


End file.
